


Anything and Everything

by Thatfatcat4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Draco, Draco is just always sad tbh, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfatcat4/pseuds/Thatfatcat4
Summary: This is all of my unfinished stories where Draco is in a bad place. Sometimes he's broken, sometimes he's breaking himself, sometimes he's just numb.I'm mainly posting this stuff here to ask anybody who reads these how they think I could finish them, so I might be able to actually complete a few of them. Any idea you may have, no matter how weird, is valuable. Please tell me it(Side note: the drarry isn't obvious. But it's there if you look)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, thank you for taking the time to read this! If you have any suggestions for how I could finish it, leave a comment down below telling me what you think!  
> Have a nice day!  
> -C.M

Draco didn't know where he was going, he didn't really understand what was going on in his head either.

He shoved people out of his way as he stormed down the hall, and he made the mistake of knocking somebody over, who just happened to be Harry Potter.

It had only been a week since Harry had found him curled up in a closet with his arm practically cut to shreds, and he didn't want Harry to know how deeply seeded his demons really were. He didn't want anybody to know.

Harry had been keeping a very close eye on Draco the past week, he didn't know what he was afraid draco would do, but he was damnwell concerned about it.

Draco was heading the opposite direction of the class he was supposed to be going to, and that was the one thing that really struck Harry as out of the ordinary, as Malfoy being a dick and shoving people over really wasn't too uncommon.

Harry wasn't with Hermione and Ron for once, they had to do something with Dumbledore or whatever, they were very vague when explaining it to Harry.

He wanted to just to go class and forget about Draco, he really did, but the side of Harry that cares about him got the best of him.

Harry turned on his heel and followed Draco, he was maybe fifteen feet behind him, and Draco was so caught up in his own head he didn't even notice.

Draco made his way far outside the building and traveled inside the forbidden forest, where harry became very hesitant about still following him.

Regardless of all the red flags telling Harry to mind his business and just go to class, he ventured into the forest behind Draco.

They got relatively deep in before Draco stopped at a tree, and just stared up it.

He was staring at something hanging from a branch, but he didn't seem to interested in getting to it.

Draco sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree, and still just stared at the thing hanging from the tree.

Harry couldn't make out what the thing was, but he would find out soon enough.

"Draco?"  
He said delicately, he was around fifteen feet away.

Draco's eyes snapped from the branch to Harry, and he glared at him furiously.

"Did you fucking follow me, Potter?"

Draco was obviously pissed as fuck, but harry barely even registered that, as he realized the thing hanging from the tree was a noose.

"Draco... is that yours.?"  
Harry hesitantly asked, staring up at the rope above them.

"Why would you care?"  
It almost seemed like Draco was more hostile than usual.

Harry approached him with caution, and kneeled in front of him.

He grabbed Draco's hands and held them, while he tried to make eye contact, but Draco only looked down.

"If you must know, yes it's mine. But I put it there a very long time ago, I guess as sort of a marker for what tree I normally go to."  
Harry couldn't tell if Draco was bullshitting or not, or maybe he was just half telling the truth.

"A noose? As a tree marker?"  
"Fine, maybe I wasn't in a great place. Whatever. It's not that important."


	2. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye you made it to chapter two! Nice! How do you think I should finish this one?  
> Have a great day y'all
> 
> -C.M

I'd like to ask you to imagine a glass door, this door isn't transparent at all- it's like trying to see through a brick, but regardless of it's state of opagueness, it was still obviously glass.  
This glass was broken in so many places, you can't see the shatters that litter it until you really look, but this door is so broken it's astonishing that it even functions enough to open and close.  
Now, you can't slam this door too hard, because the shards will come out and cut you, it's like the door is alive and trying to hurt you.  
This door is not easy to open, there's many secret words that you have to say to open it.  
There is no key, if there ever was it's long gone by now.  
If you say the wrong thing, this door will do it's best to hurt you.

Now, I'd like you to put those characteristics on a boy.  
This boy is named Draco Malfoy.

The broken one of the bunch, hes a dick to everybody to sheild himself from being hurt like he had been so many times before.  
It's hard to open that door, but a person named Harry Potter somehow manages to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to 3! I appreciate it!

Draco's P.o.v

I was doing it again.  
I hated this, I really did.  
I hated how weak it made me feel.  
But it was an addiction, I couldn't stop.  
Even after getting caught by Potter and co. last time, I still couldn't stop.

The razor slid across my skin, I was so bored of straight lines.  
I drew X's, I even played tic tac toe on myself. It was a stupid muggle game, but there's something about watching a children's game become so sinister that was so satisfying.

Blood dripped onto the floor of the closet, and what I've done has set in once again.

I'm strong on the surface, but not all the way through.  
I really hated to admit this, but I think I needed Harry.  
Or I didn't, it's not like I wanted to stop.

My father would kill me if he found out about this, I'd be disowned for not being so perfect.

I always wore long sleeves anyways, so it's not like I was worried about him seeing anything.

I wasn't crying this time, which is damn good. I hated crying.

I hated doing this, I hated how I could feel how dissapointed my father was in me with ever single cut.  
But I kept going, my entire mind was blurred.

The closet door opened, and I thought it was going to be Harry.  
But the person I saw was Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

The strangest dream a while ago, I went missing. I didn't know where I was, I didn't get to see myself. All I saw was a few people who I treated like legitimate garbage being the only ones concerned about me.

None of my friends gave a shit, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron all went looking for me.  
Fred and George were concerned even.

I was never found, I woke up before I could be.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter wasn't scared of me.  
He never had been, I knew he could see behind my eyes.  
He probably saw everything.

He's seen me at some of my worst moments, hes found me crying my eyes out hiding in a closet, he's grabbed my arm and dragged me kicking and screaming out of the forest where I tried to hang myself.  
Harry has seen me sit down on the floor of the library and rant about how much I hated my life but could never talk about it because I was terrified of my father's disappointment.  
He's seen me have a breakdown in the shower.

And today, we add another event to that list.


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel it deep inside myself that I was failing many, many people.  
I was failing all the people I told I'd stop.  
I was failing professor Snape, I was failing Potter, I was failing Hermione, and I was failing at least three Weasleys. I couldn't remember which ones, it was hard to tell them all apart.

I could feel all the disappointment in my bones, yet I just wasn't interested in stopping any of my habits.

I heard somebody walking down the hallway, or maybe it was two people. Or three, or maybe it really was just one and I was losing my mind.

One last time.

Blood poured out of my arms as if they were faucets.

The door opened.

"Draco! There you are! We've been- Oh, fuck."

It was the Weasley twins, and they were looking at me with such a dissapointed look.

I could feel everything in my bones.

"Alright, come on then."  
They said together and each grabbed one of my arms and hoisted me to my feet.

I was lead out of the closet without much say in the matter, and this was the first time I had ever seen these twins looking sad.

I tried to pull away, but they wouldn't let me go.

"Draco this isn't a matter we're just letting go."  
The one with the deeper voice said, I think that one was George.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda sequel type thing I guess to chapter 3

"Christ, Draco."  
He muttered and hoisted me up by my arm.  
"What in God's name are you doing!?"

Snape was angry. He was really angry. I don't even know how to answer him, because I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I never even researched anything I was doing, I knew it was careless and unsafe and whatever, but god it was better than nothing.

"I.."  
I couldn't figure out what to say, and Snape was getting more angry every second.

"Come with me."  
He said and dragged me out of the closet and down the halls by my clean wrist.  
I barely had enough time to yank my sleeve down as I was pulled off to god knows where.

"Where are we going??"  
"Shut up."  
Wow, great.


End file.
